One From the Founders Four
by Hikari Maho
Summary: The summer before Harry's sixth year at hogwarts harry comes into his inheritance and learns to deal wtih new responsibilities, powers, friends, and family. Can he become what he needs to be to save the wizarding world from Voldemort. Slash, HD
1. Prologue

**One From the Founders Four**

**Summary: As Harry and Draco enter their Sixth year at Hogwarts they discovers many hidden secrets, powers, and prophecies leading them to find new friends, new family members, and new responsibilities. Slash HD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Many of the ideas or characters I write about I get from other fanfictions.**

"**Quotations means someone is speaking"**

'**Apostrophes means someone is thinking'**

Prologue

**-Changes-**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Dusk settled about the Malfoy Manor on June 6th, bringing an eerie calm with it. Inside the manor a party was in full swing for young Draco Malfoy's 16th birthday. Everyone gathered around Draco and counted down while he waited to blow out the candles on his cake and make a wish.

Excitement shone in Draco's eyes though he managed to keep perfect control over the rest of his body. After today he would be considered an adult, although he wouldn't be a legal one until his seventeenth birthday. It seemed that while the ministry saw fit to give children their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday, they didn't see fit to give them the ability to use it or have any of the other privileges adult wizards had.

Even though this was true, Draco knew his birthday would be special. An ancient spell running through pureblood veins would choose him this year. He knew it. His father had told him some of the specifics. When his pureblood ancestors had felt that the bloodlines were being tainted by muggles they devised a spell that would choose a person to keep alive all the magical traditions. The traditions had been in place since the beginning of time, but only the purebloods had any knowledge of them. This year one to three children would be chosen to receive special powers on their sixteenth birthday this happens every decade and those chosen would have the full rights of any adult wizard. It was well known that only the most powerful children received these powers, and Draco **_knew_** he was powerful. It was rumored that only the purest beings were chosen, but that was just a rumor.

Draco hid a smirk as he considered what his father had told him repeatedly, "You'll be chosen Draco," 'Of course I'll be chosen why do you even have to bother telling me that' Draco had thought. "And when you do it will be time for you to go to the Dark Lord and receive your mark. You'll be very useful to him; you'll probably become part of his inner circle very quickly. Don't disappoint me Draco." And he ended it with a cold frown at Draco. Draco had to hide a grimace as he thought of the last part. He had no intention of serving the Dark Lord. He was no ones slave, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's bowed to no one.

It was almost time, Draco drew in a breath and blew. The flames fluttered a little before they died and then he saw and heard no more.

Everyone started when Draco Malfoy promptly fainted as the candles went out. It was Draco's father who recovered first, snapping his fingers and calling for a house elf. At the same time a clap of thunder sounded outside and the lights flickered. A moment later a house elf appeared.

"Take Draco up to his room and set him in bed," Lucious Malfoy ordered before turning to his guests. "Would everyone please retire to the dining room? We have a meal prepared and I'm sure Draco wouldn't want you to starve because of him.

At this point the air pressure began to increase rapidly causing everyone to gasp for air. A few seconds later it peaked and release the pressure, and everything went black…


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue:**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

The sky outside Harry Potter's window at 11:40 on July 31st was a vast ocean of steadily darkening blue and pale twinkling lights as time passed by. Tonight at midnight would be Harry Potter's 16th birthday. A day that would mark another turning point in his life, though he did not know this. Tonight he would come into his inheritance and his powers would finally be unleashed, growing until they reached their full potential.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed facing the window as he gazed outside. While he had no idea what would happen in a very short time he could feel that something was going to happen. And glancing out the window it appeared that nature agreed with him.

The wind outside picked up speed outside throwing itself against the house as clouds rolled in and the rain began to fall.

Harry Potter sighed, 'It would figure that the biggest storm of the summer is on my birthday.' He glanced at his watch as the rain picked up speed starting to seriously pour and hail soon joined it. 11:59, I minute left.

He sighed once again as he rolled over on his bed now facing the ceiling and started his countdown.

10 seconds left… The storm picked up fury, lightning and thunder now tearing through the sky.

8 seconds left… The wind howled with relentless anger that seemed to increase exponentially.

6 seconds left… The tension in the air shot up, continually increasing until Harry felt as though he couldn't breathe.

4 seconds left… Harry's body felt like it was on fire, his blood like lava licking at his skin, the air pressing down on him and gaining in humidity.

2 seconds left… Suddenly everything stilled leaving an eerie silence except the blood roaring in his ears as it rushed through his head.

12:00 – midnight… Harry screamed and everything went black as he passed out.

At the same time a flash of light illuminated England as all of England's magic flared seeking its release to find one Harry Potter. And the storm raged on rising to a new level of fury for it's renewed master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Draco blinked his eyes slowly and groaned as sunlight flooded his vision. "Time to get up master Draco, Mrs. Malfoy is requesting your presence for breakfast in the dinning room" Melee said. Draco groaned again, then sighed. 'Stupid house elves.' He thought as he heard a loud pop signaling the disappearance of the house elf. 'Don't they know that Malfoy's need their beauty sleep'

Standing up proved to be harder than it should have been, forcing Draco to grab the corner of his nightstand to steady himself. After the blood stopped rushing from his head he tried walking and was forced to grab the nightstand again. "Ugh" 'My legs are like water and my head's pounding. I must have a hangover.'

Draco stumbled over to his bathroom and threw himself into the shower. He tried to steady himself as he waited for the water to magically adjust to the temperature he wanted. 15 minutes later Draco turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself.

Stepping up to the mirror he attempted to look at his reflection, which would have worked had the mirror not been fogged up. Right now all Draco could make out was his blurred outline and vague colors. Starring at himself absentmindedly, he tried to remember what had happened last night. He couldn't remember anything past blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. That could, however, be explained by his 'hangover.' What was troubling him the most was that he felt different than usual and was seeing weird things. He kept seeing swirls of colors where there shouldn't have been. Like the stupid knob on the door, which was glowing a faint silver. Not to mention the sparks flashing at the edge of his vision. Sweeping his eyes across his bathroom Draco noted that everything seemed to have a faint silver sheen and the sparks at the edge of his vision were crackling away like little fireworks.

The shower had eased the pounding in his head, but now it came back full force. Everything was too much he started to get light headed, his vision swam, and he found it harder and harder to breath. Draco began to panic, he didn't know what was happening and he didn't know why. Then everything stopped.

Draco blinked 'What the hell just happened?' Glancing around his eyes landed on the clock seated innocently on the wall above the vanity, 7:55. 'Frick! I only have five minutes!'

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy's cold grey eyes settled on her soon, as he entered the dinning room looking slightly flushed, "Did you seep well?"

"Yes, mother, thank you. I hope you also had a pleasant evening." Draco replied sitting directly across from his mother, at their large cherry wood table.

"The party went well and everyone bid me to give you their congratulations and to tell you that they all hope you feel better." Narcissa's eyes softened with a look of concern as spoke, "How are you feeling this morning, my dragon? Are you doing alright?"

A moment of silence followed Narcissa's question as Draco finished his breakfast of eggs, toast, and jam, washing it all down with a glass of orange juice. He glanced up at his mother before turning away, an embarrassed pink tinge gracing his features. "I'm feeling perfectly healthy today mother. I do not know what came over me last night. But whatever it was, it passed."

"That is good," a hint of suspicion coloring her tone, "for your father wishes to meet with you in his study prompt at 8:45. It appears he intends to keep you away all day, he has placed specific orders regarding food and supplies with the house elves. He probably plans to start testing you to see if you have any signs of being chosen." At this point worry was openly visible in Narcissa's eyes, "Please be careful dear, we don't want your complexion to suffer just because you wish to train. Appearance is everything." Although her words were meant to produce a sense of arrogance, pride, and ignorance. Draco knew that the true meaning lay hidden in her sentence. A look of understanding, worry, and fear passed between mother and son.

"I will be careful, mother. And I will keep in mind your advice. I had better be going now, I don't want to keep father waiting."

"No, you do not." Her words were colored with regret that she could not openly show.

Draco silently cursed his father for putting his mother and him in this situation, then pushed out his chair and stood up. I will see you later mother, have a pleasant day." And with that Draco swept out of the room and down the halls, schooling his features into a mask of cold indifference.

His path brought him to the door of his father's study. Quietly knocking on the door of his father's study, Draco tried to sooth his frantically beating heart. "Come in." Lucious Malfoy's voice beckoned. Draco took a second to gather his wits about him and opened the door.


End file.
